Maldito Peeves
by El Lord
Summary: Peeves, en una de sus tantas travesuras, oculta el trabajo del TIMO de Draco Malfoy, dándole pistas para encontrarlo. En su desesperación, este pide prestada a Harry su capa de invisibilidad. ¿Qué pasará cuando Harry se niegue? Pseudo-slash.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Sólo los pongo en situaciones ridículas de mi aún más ridícula imaginación.

**MALDITO PEEVES**

Amarse a sí mismo es el comienzo de un idilio que durará toda la vida... Y sí, él se amaba a sí mismo y, por esa misma razón, no entraría al dormitorio de la jefa de Hufflepuff, aunque eso signifique reprobar el TIMO del año.

No. No iba a hacerlo. No quería hacerlo. Sin embargo estaba eso de que lo había hecho él mismo. Se sabía muy poco acerca de esa profesora y, por el aspecto que presentaba siempre, no quería ni imaginar lo que podría esconderse en la privacidad de su recámara.

Algunos estudiantes sostenían los rumores de que no era humana y que dormía adentro del capullo de una flor gigante, misma flor que la trajo al mundo. Pero eso estaba entre lo más absurdo. Otros decían que es mitad planta mitad humana, pero no daban más _explicaciones_.

— Maldito Peeves... ­–dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Aquel poltergeist le robó el pergamino donde tenía escrita la conclusión final para su TIMO, que estaba seguro le daría la nota máxima en Encantamientos, pero tuvo que pasar eso y para colmos, a él, a Draco Malfoy.

No consiguió que Crabb y Goyle vayan, pues se dejaban convencer por los rumores de la mujer planta, que podría devorarlos si les descubría. Inclusive los amenazó, pero nada.

Ya sólo tenía un recurso, era algo que tampoco quería hacer, pero si quería recuperar el trabajo que él mismo había hecho, debía hacer el esfuerzo. Qué burlona podía ser la vida. Por un momento pensó que Salazar lo odiaba.

Esa misma tarde se vio a Draco Malfoy, solo, dirigirse hacia una mesa de la Biblioteca, no cualquier mesa, sino la mesa habitualmente ocupada por el Trío Dorado Gryffindor.

Cuál fue la sorpresa del grupo ante la imagen del rubio acercándose, saludando y pidiendo hablar con Harry en privado, sin perder la compostura y la altivez que le eran costumbre. El moreno se carcajeó ante lo que Draco le había pedido. No tenía idea de cómo el rubio pudo haberse enterado de su capa de invisibilidad, pero eso era lo de menos.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar, Malfoy, que te prestaría la capa de mi padre? –ironizó Harry. No podía creer el descaro del Slytherin, después de todas las veces que había tratado de innumerables cosas al Gryffindor y a sus compañeros.

— Si tuviera otra alternativa, ¿crees que siquiera pensaría en humillarme de esta manera? –Harry se lo pensó. Por un lado tenía razón, y la desesperación era incómodamente evidente en el rostro del recién llegado.

— Nadie me asegura que me devolverás la capa... –por un momento pensó que sería una treta para robarle el objeto que perteneció a su padre. No podía permitirlo. Aún así, si naturaleza Gryffindor le estaba obligando a ayudar al muchacho en apuros–. Iré contigo... –puntualizó. Parecía ser su última palabra, por lo que en su desesperación, Draco accedió.

Esa noche, durante la cena, pocos notaron la ausencia de dos elementos de sus respectivas casas, pero no le prestaron mucha atención.

Mientras todo en el colegio cenaba, el dúo se encontró en las escaleras que daban a las mazmorras. Caminaron sigilosamente hasta los invernaderos, donde sabían estaba el dormitorio de la Profesora Sprout.

El Invernadero Número Cinco era el que contenía mayormente plantas tropicales. Apenas ingresaron, un penetrante aroma a abono les llenó por completo, provocando que les dé arcadas.

Si mal no recordaban, era la época de transplante de la Nisperia Nocturna, una flor cuya comida principal eran las babosas carnívoras y las sanguijuelas de agua dulce, alimañas que se veían muertas en un frasco. Aún así, podían comer cualquier carne en su rango de ataque, pues sus pétalos detectaban el calor y eran capaces de estirarse si la ocasión lo requería. Se deshicieron del peso de la capa y continuaron avanzando.

En una mesa se veían unas macetas que contenían orquídeas gritonas de Panamá. Para su suerte sólo gritaban si tenían sed, y la tierra de sus macetas se veía suficientemente húmeda.

Harry rió cuando recordó su primera experiencia con esas plantas. No se compararían nunca con las mandrágoras, pero el chillido de las orquídeas de Panamá resultaba molesto, porque no se callaban enseguida aún cuando estuvieras a punto de ahogarlas. Siempre era bueno seguir estrictamente su horario de riego.

Al fondo del corredor estaba la puerta que llevaba al despacho de la Profesora Sprout. Al llegar, Draco se dispuso a buscar el pergamino.

— ¿Y tú no piensas ayudarme, Potter? —dijo el rubio, al notar que Harry no se movía de su sitio.

— Esta es tu misión, Malfoy. Yo sólo te ayudé a llegar hasta aquí —espetó el moreno. Draco refunfuñó.

El Slytherin revolvió todos los cajones del escritorio, pero no encontró nada. El siguiente sitio a buscar sería la habitación de la mujer. No muy convencidos, se adentraron en ella.

El lugar era cálido y confortable, muy por el contrario de lo que la creencia estudiantil tenía. Había una cama amplia, donde el hundimiento del colchón mostraba que era llenada perfectamente por su dueña, un armario, una cómoda con espejo y varios cajones y un baño.

No prestaron atención a más detalles, se dispusieron a buscar el dichoso pergamino, puesto que estaban tardando mucho en aquella odisea.

A punto de rendirse, el sonido de la puerta asustó a ambos. La cena había terminado y la Profesora estaba volviendo a sus aposentos.

Rápidamente se cubrieron con la capa. Tenían que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible, porque Filch, el celador, cerraría las puertas del castillo como hacía cada noche luego de la cena, y ellos no podrían entrar sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

Para mala suerte de la pareja, la profesora cerró con llave la puerta al entrar al cuarto. Dejó la misma sobre la cómoda, pero al acercarse hacia esta provocó que Harry y Draco tuvieran que apartarse de su camino.

Harry empujó al rubio con su espalda hasta que lo aplastó contra la pared. La mujer no dejaba de moverse por todo el cuarto, y lo último que el moreno quería era que ella rozara la capa y los descubriera.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Potter…? Ten más cuidado… —le reprendió en voz baja cuando la profesora entró al baño.

— Cuido nuestros traseros, Malfoy.

Un momento más tarde, se oye el sonido del agua golpear el suelo, cuando la profesora Sprout volvió al cuarto y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Iba a tomar un baño. Esa sería su oportunidad de salir de allí.

Cerraron los ojos con fuerza, ya que aquello podría traumarlos de por vida.

Quién imaginaría que, por causa de sus calificaciones, estaría allí, con Harry Potter pegado a su pecho, tratando de escapar de la habitación de la profesora más desagradable de Hogwarts antes de que el castillo se cierre.

Frente a su nariz tenía el enmarañado cabello de su peor enemigo, que desprendía un sutil aroma a manzana. Cerró nuevamente los ojos para aspirar la esencia con mayor dedicación.

Donde terminaba su cabello estaba su cuello. Le entraron ganas de morderle justo ahí. Después estaba su espalda, fuerte, amplia. Estirar los brazos lo más que podía para alcanzar la Snitch había pronunciado sus hombros. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

Finalmente, donde su espalda perdía su nombre estaba su trasero. Tal vez no era el más atractivo del mundo, pero tenía lo suyo. Y estaba ahí, frente a él, casi insinuante, se escondía dentro de esos jeans algo gastados que tenía desde hace varios cursos atrás.

Rayos. Debió darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. ¡Estaba detallando a Harry! ¡Salazar! De inmediato tuvo que mover su cadera hacia el otro lado, o el muchacho moreno frente a él se daría cuenta del bulto en sus pantalones, que no era precisamente por el cuerpo de la mujer que se acababa de desnudar frente a ellos.

Lamentablemente ya era tarde. Harry sintió algo rozarle por detrás e inmediatamente el rubor invadió su rostro de manera furiosa, se le colorearon hasta las orejas.

Apenas la profesora entró al cuarto de baño, el dúo se aproximó a la puerta y trató de quitarle el seguro lo más silenciosamente posible.

Una vez afuera del invernadero, corrieron hasta la entrada del castillo, pero sólo alcanzaron a oír el último de los cerrojos. Ambos maldijeron sonoramente. Parecía que la mala suerte estaba en contra suya, porque comenzó a llover. Todo eso era como alguna conspiración del mundo.

Corrieron de vuelta a los invernaderos, el único lugar que los protegería de la lluvia. Forzaron la cerradura del invernadero número tres y entraron. Estaban mojados y cansados. Draco no recuperó su pergamino y eso lo había puesto de mal humor.

Harry reunió algo de madera y conjuró fuego faérico, que no despide clase alguna de humo. La ropa mojada se había enfriado y debían deshacerse de ella o enfermarían. El moreno se sacó la camisa y los jeans y los aproximó al fuego para secarse, al par que él también lo hizo.

— Deberías sacarte la ropa mojada —sugirió Harry. No sabía por qué, pero el otro sólo obedeció. Parecía saber lo que hacía.

**.:-:.**

La ropa mojada se había enfriado y debían deshacerse de ella o enfermarían. El moreno se sacó la camisa y los jeans y los aproximó al fuego para secarse, al par que él también se acercó.

— Deberías sacarte la ropa mojada —sugirió Harry. No sabía por qué, pero el otro sólo obedeció. Después de todo, parecía saber lo que hacía.

Con desgana se deshizo de casi todas las prendas que le cubrían. Harry observó aprehensivo cada movimiento del otro muchacho, hasta que sólo estuvo con unos bóxers blancos.

Draco observaba el fuego crepitar. Aquella sería una larga noche. No podía pretender que estaba solo y no dirigirle la palabra a Potter, sería de mala educación. Además, él arriesgó su cuello al acompañarle en esa involuntaria aventura. ¿O podía?

Harry tenía algo de hambre, ya que no habían asistido a la cena. Un sonido de su estómago le delató. Se maldijo a sí mismo por lo bajo, por no poder controlarse frente a Malfoy.

— ¿Tienes hambre, Potter? —preguntó el rubio, sonriendo de lado. Aunque la pregunta estaba de más —. Supongo que te lo debo... —añadió, luego metió la mano en un bolsillo, de donde sacó un pañuelo atado. Lo colocó en el suelo, lo apuntó con la varita y pronunciando el hechizo, el pañuelo aumentó de tamaño.

Seguidamente, Draco desató lo que pasó a ser un mantel y descubrió postres y dulces varios. Los ojos del moreno se iluminaron ante la imagen. Manjares tan exquisitos no formaban parte del menú de la escuela, era obvio que eso lo había comprado él.

— Adelante, puedes tomar cuánto gustes —indicó, antes de agarrar un bombón de chocolate y llevárselo a la boca.

Harry no perdió tiempo. Probaría algo de cada variedad. Todo se veía delicioso. Tomó una trufa, luego unas pasas, después saboreó las masas de leche.

— Prueba el almíbar de durazno —sugirió Draco, que poco o nada comía. Mas bien se dedicaba a ver a su acompañante deleitarse con los dulces.

El muchacho de ojos verdes tomó una de las barritas de pan y lo mojó en el almíbar. Su sabor era incomparable. Cerró los ojos y masticó lentamente. El pan casi se derretía en su boca.

— Ahora prueba esto —recomendó nuevamente. Esta vez le introdujo una trufa directo a la boca. Harry masticó, extasiado.

— Pruébala tú... —pidió ahora el moreno, tomando otra trufa y llevándola a la boca del rubio.

La acción de este impresionó a Harry. Draco comenzó a lamer sus dedos, pero el otro no se lo impedía. Parecía querer que lo haga, pues no retiraba su mano.

Entonces una vocecita le martilló directo en la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Era Malfoy, por Merlín. Retiró la mano, sin mayor brusquedad. Se aclaró la garganta con un fuerte sonido y se abrazó las piernas. Ya no volvería a tomar nada de lo que el Slytherin había puesto delante de sus ojos. Nada.

Draco, por su parte, se sintió ofendido. ¿Le estaba Harry Potter rechazando nuevamente? Así parecía ser. "_Maldito Potter_" pensó, antes de llevar una nueva golosina a la boca. Fingió no darle mayor importancia, ya se vengaría en otra ocasión.

Harry, por otro lado, había sacado la conclusión de que la excusa de Malfoy era muy pobre. Si quería tener sexo con él, ¿por qué no se lo pidió? No le había creído eso de que él mismo hizo su TIMO. No entendía qué estaba haciendo ahí, cómo fue que cayó tan fácil en el juego del otro.

Había pasado el tiempo, y el fuego en medio de ambos hizo lo suyo con la ropa. Ya casi seco en su totalidad, Harry tomó sus pantalones y se dedicó a ponérselos, ya que dormiría mejor, y con más privacidad. Draco le imitó, bufando por lo bajo.

Se reclinó el moreno por una de las mesadas que habían allí, no tan cerca ya del fuego. La ropa aún tibia por su proximidad anterior. Cerró los ojos, intentaba conciliar el sueño, cosa que logró después de un buen rato. Malfoy se le había adelantado, incluso cuando dormía tenía el ceño fruncido.

**.:-:.**

A la mañana siguiente, despertaron muy temprano. Debían poder calar en el castillo sin que Filch los sorprendiera. Se ganarían una buena reprimenda por parte de sus Jefes de Casa, sin mencionar el largo discurso que les daría el celador, que casi nunca era igual, excepto por la parte en que decía que todos los jóvenes eran unos irresponsables.

Cuando salieron, Harry tropezó con una maceta, que se quebró. Dentro estaba el preciado pergamino del TIMO de Malfoy. Una amplia sonrisa se esparció por su faz. No le agradecería su torpeza al otro.

Ya se le presentaría la oportunidad de torturarle psicológicamente.


End file.
